Their Little Robin
by Ms. Rhianna Grayson-Wayne
Summary: Basacially a robin is awesome one shot thingy. Just read please? You don't have to like it. NOT A BIRDFLASH-not against it, I just think they're bros, not really more, plus, Dick has Zatanna, Batgirl, Starfire, do I have to continue. Wow I'm offtrack. Anyways Read! :P


**Sorry If any mistakes-new at this ;D**

It was a normal day at the Mt. Justice. Megan was attempting to bake cookies, Wally was channel surfing at inhumanly fast speeds, Kaldur was reading an old book on Atlantean Sorcery, Conner was watching his favorite show, the static, Artemis was polishing her arrows, and Robin, well, no one really knew where he was. Robin was a ninja, of course, so he could be there without anyone knowing, hiding in the shadows like a bat, or the rafters like a bird. They stayed like this for a while until the zetas announced the presence of some leaguers _Batman 02 Flash 0_ Black Canary _ _**(Sorry don't really know these)**

It was an unspoken rule at the mountain that if three or more leaguers came, consider it code red. Wally was the first to acknowledge then, followed by Kaldur. "UncleBarryThankGodYou'reHereI'veBeenSoooooBoredNoOne'sDoingANYTHING!" Wally speed-talked. "Hey, Kid! Slow down, Wals, no one can understand you!" "Sorry" "Robin, get down here, training!" Black Canary yelled to the ceiling, and everyone, but Batman, looked at her like she was crazy until the o-soo familiar, yet unnervingly creepy, cackle sounded like an alarm through the room.

"Aunt Dinah! Uncle Barry!"_Aunt, Uncle? Everyone but Wally were thinking._ Robin called while dropping from the rafters, scaring the team to death. "Hey Micul Pasare**1"** Black Canary called back "Ready to get training guys? Well, you better be, because Batsy here will be here to evaluate your performances to determine the team's proress in the past few months. isn't that right, Batman?" Black Canary half-stated, half-questioned. her response was nothing more than a grunt, Alright, first up we have hand-to-hand combat. The pairings will be Artemis and Megan, Superboy and Kaldur, and Kid Fkash And Robin. You may start when you're ready." "Ohh man! Why do I have to be with the ninja-acrobat-bat..." Wally muttered under his breath, but not too low for Robin to hear, to which he replied with a smirk.

**Megan &amp; Artemis**

The girls went first, Artemis drawing her bow and taking a shot, which the Martian blocked with telekinesis, and then attempted to enter the archer's mind, but she was, surprisingly, blocked. "Not today, Sweetie." Artemis mocked "Nothing in there is good."The fight continued for a good five minutes, block dodge, punch, kick recover, repeat, until Megan mentally nocked the bow from Artemis's hands, stunning her enough to kick the female archer out of the wring. _Status: Artemis Fail_

**Conner &amp; Kaldur**

Just like the girls before them, the older boy's fight was rather uneventful for the first 5-10 minutes, just kick, punch, block, before Superboy dropped down, kicking Kaldur's legs from under him. _Status: Aqualad Fail._ "Black Canary taught me that." Supes replied, smirking. "that was a good fight, my friend" Aqualad replied, smiling.

Everyone but Wally and Robin were sitting down at the benches, waiting for the next batch, betting on who would win. "Hey, $5 bucks says Robin beats wally in 30 or less seconds." Artemis said, to which everyone looked dumbfounded, "Why would Robin win, Wally's bigger and he's got powers." Superboy said, which, obviously, Megan agreed with "I-ah-agree with Conner." The Martian agreed, shyly. "I do not think it is beneficial to the team to vote on the outcome of Wally and Robin's sparing, but, yes, I do think Wally has an advantage."

**Wally &amp; Robin**

Wally and Robin were circling each other for a few seconds, until Wally mad the first move, lunging at Robin, er, at where Robin _was_. Wally turned around in circles, terrified, when he heard that damn hellish cackle then... Whack! A thick cloud of smoke surrounded the scared small scarlet speedster. **(OHH YEAH, ALLITERATION, BABY!) **The team could only see a thick smug fog and hear an eerie silence until a cry of pain was heard _Wally..._ When the smoke cleared, you could see Robin standing over Wally, who was lying on the floor, with a batarang to his throat. "I'll have my $5 from each of you, thank you very much." The team was silent until Kaldur said, "I believe we do not have to pay, you said he would win in 30 seconds or less, if I do recall." "Ahhhh but he did, gill-boy, 15.43 seconds. Now, pay up." Artemis replied smugly, collecting her $15.

Their little Robin...

**1- Micul pasare means 'little bird' in Romanian, which, yes, is not robin's first language, but Romani isn't a writhed language, so boo hoo**

**What do you think? This is my first Robin vic, so, like or hate, whatever. Anyways, sorry if you don't like the Uncle and Aunt thing, maybe ill do a story on that... Offtrack. What I meant by that is Robin started being robin when he was 9, soooo what 9 year old doesn't want awesome superhero aunts and uncles? So there's Aunt Dinah/Mommy Dinah-depends who you like bats with, Uncle Oliver, Uncle Clark, Uncle J'hon, and Aunt Diana/ Mommy Diana, again, whoever you like bats with. Ohh don't forget Mommy Selina/ Mommy Talia (Catwoman/Talia-Ah Guhl)**

**Til next time,**

**KLSRN**


End file.
